Unexpected
by TVDForever123
Summary: Just a little writing I'm doing to get back into the swing of things. Just a survivalist who was ready for the apocalypse and not ready for love. OC x Daryl


Sarah yawned as she got off the bus with her backpack. Turning the volume up a little on her headphones she went across the street into the little diner. She strolled into the bathroom and locked the door, sighing with relief. Alone at last.

She approached the mirror and sink and turned it on, splashing some water on her tired face. Her long blonde braids were looking messy, so she redid them expertly and fastened her little blue cap back on her head. Her freckles speckled across her face just seemed to get worse the more time she spent in the sun. As Sarah walked out of the bathroom, she heard a crash outside the diner. Everyone got up and looked curiously out the window. A man had crashed his car and was walking around dazed like nothing happened. A cop from the diner went outside to check on him with his partner, and that's when the frenzy occurred.

The mysterious virus going around had finally hit Georgia. Sarah had heard and read a lot about it. She watched as the man attacked the cop, and thankfully the cop kicked him off realizing what the deranged sick man had. He raised his gun and shot him in the leg as the man rushed him again but that didn't stop the man. His partner thankfully shot the crazy man in the head. They called for backup and in minutes the whole department was there along with guys in hazmat suits. Sarah slipped out the back door and jogged to the nearby convenience store.

She went around the store and grabbed canned foods, granola bars, and a few supplies. She quickly paid for them and stuffed them in her bag. She switched her music to listen to the local news radio station and found them talking about how the epidemic was growing increasingly faster. She looked around and it seemed no one knew for sure about it yet.

Sarah was the type of person who was built for survival. She did good on her own and knew everything a survivalist could know about being alive in this world.

She knew what would follow. Panic, because that's how it always worked. People panic and become dangerous when these kinds of things happen. So she found the local sporting and hunting store and bought a nice sized duffle bag. She stuffed it with all the necessities and found it was close to over flowing. She paid for everything and then walked up to the man at the weapons counter. She bough a nice strap for her hunting knife to attach to her leg. She picked up a ton of arrows and a simple bow. Last but not least, she bought ammo for her little handgun she kept in her backpack. She had a few more stops to make before she would be okay.

A few months after the outbreak and Sarah felt at peace in this world of crazy. She did the best on her own, and she was quick as could be. She felt like this was the kind of world she needed to live in.

Stopping to tie her bandana around her face and pull on her sun glasses, Sarah breathed in the warm air. Life was good because she could take care of herself and those roamers. She kept to the side of the highways always walking where the forest was. Approaching a road block she cussed when she saw a large group of the undead passing through. She climbed the tree next to her with ease and waited for them to pass. That's when she noticed them, people. Not just any people, but woman and children hiding under the cars. She watched them carefully because you couldn't trust anyone these days. She saw as the little girl ran from the dead and man followed to go help her, and she cussed to herself as she gently climbed down and made her way quickly to where they were headed. She watched as the tiny girl hid from the dead as the man led them away from her, to give her the best chance. The girl got frightened by a noise and next thing Sarah knew, she had the girl in her arms. She didn't seem to panic by the presence of a stranger, and seemed happy to see someone.

Sarah fidgeted and made her way to the highway. The group was in an uproar, and the woman who she assumed was the girls mother was crying as two men came back empty handed vowing to search for the girl. Sarah sneakily made her way to nearby them and set the girl down her ran screaming her moms name. The group looked her way and their eyes widened. Sarah turned and jumped over a car holding her bags securely.

"Hey wait! Who are you?" One called, the guy who gave the girl her best chance. Sarah didn't bother turning just kept going until she was ahead of them. One with a crossbow caught up to her and she jumped atop a car and looked at him curiously, refusing to speak.

"C'mon back sir, the girls mother want's to thank ya. I'm Daryl Dixon by the way". Sarah was unsure but nodded. She was glad she covered her head with her dark scarf and her face with her glasses and bandana earlier. She was glad she wore clothes that made people assume she was a man. She was clever that way. She followed the man back to the small group who had nothing but questions for her. She sighed and pocketed her sunglasses and pulled her bandana down a little. Eyes raised in the group.

"Howdy". She said. She hadn't had anyone to speak to in a while, so her own voice sounded foreign to her.


End file.
